Black Butler: Conspiracy
Black Butler: Conspiracy also known as Black Butler V, is the fifth installment in the Black Butler (Live Action Film Series). Plot Late at night, 2 boaters spot a large vessel used to import tea from China called the 'Cutty Sark' named after a witch, when the young child boater spots a woman leaping from rooftops, who he believes to be the Cutty Sark, the boaters then discover a corpse in the water. The next morning, no one is able to identify the body, Arthur Randall belives the murder to be due to mafia infighting due to a new drug going around, Ciel arrives, identifying the man as 'John Stanley', Ciel says he's doing a job for the queen and needs to see any belongings on the victim, but Abberline says that the victim had no belongings. Ciel remembers his job from the queen, find an item on Stanley's body and dispose of it, but since Ciel doesn't know what the item is, he is a bit suspicious of the item's importance. Ciel goes to an Opium Den owned by one of his allies, Lau, who is the administrator of the East End of London and an officer of the Chinese Mafia's 'Green Gang', Lau leads Ciel upstairs to his office to talk, stating 'One night, Zhuang Zhou dreamed he was a butterfly'. Meanwhile, Inspector Fred Abberline is continuing his investigation of John Stanley. Back at Lau's, Lau tells Ciel that someone has been selling a drug more powerful than Opium, called 'Lady Blanc', which reminds Ciel of Angela. Lau says he and Ran-Mao both don't recognize John Stanley, Ciel explains to Lau that he was given a job by the queen to obtain something that Stanley had on him, but doesn't know what. Ciel asks Lau to spread a rumor that Ciel obtained the item from Stanley to make Stanley's killer think the item they obtained from Stanley is fake, making them come after Ciel. After Ciel leaves, Lau sends one of his men to spread a rumor of Ciel obtaining a document from John Stanley. Meanwhile, the young boy who found Stanley's body spots Abberline in the street and attempts to approach him, only to be stopped by Ash Landers, who asks the boy about what he saw, including the Cutty Sark. Meanwhile, Mey-Rin and Finnian are out grocery shopping when the shopkeeper asks Mey-Rin if she could get her something, but Mey-Rin has no idea what she's asking for. Ciel wonders if Lady Blanc is named after Angela, their thoughts are interrupted when Pluto appears to be attacking Mey-Rin, while Finnian and Baldroy attempt to hold him back. Sebastian makes Pluto stop and run away, before pointing out that Pluto appeared to be focused on what was in Mey-Rin's pocket, some sweets from the Funtom Company, Ciel's family business, Mey-Rin says the shopkeeper said the sweets are supposed to be 'The Rage all over London', and that they're supposed to be extremely good and addicting, when Finnian tries to taste one, Tanaka swats it out of his hand before taking one of Mey-Rin's and saying that they weren't made from the Funtom Company and are actually fakes made from some sort of Opium, Sebastian realises it must be the Lady Blanc drug. Late at night, Arthur Randall arrives in his office to find Ash Landers sitting in his seat, with Ash saying he has a message from the queen. Ciel and Sebastian rush to the sweets factory to find out what the drugs were doing in his product. Lau and Ran-Mao wait in Lau's office when Lau asks Ran-Mao a seemingly useless question, with Ran-Mao answering in chinese. Enforcers from Scotland Yard enter the office, only for Ran-Mao to kill them. Ciel and Sebastian are stopped by Abberline, alongside more Scotland Yard officers, who arrest Ciel for the distribution of Lady Blanc alongside Lau, stating that a large shipment of the drug was found in Ciel's warehouse. Randall states that until all suspicion has been cleared, Ciel is to be placed under arrest, or risk defiling his family name and losing his title as a noble while Lau is on the run and to be executed. Ciel, seeing as though he has no other choice, surrenders. Ciel and Sebastian are seperated and Sebastian is taken to a dungeon to be tortured. Lau and Ran-Mao hide on a chinese ship where Lau once again recites the story of Zhuang Zhou and the butterfly. Sebastian is forced by Arthur Randall to confess to the crimes, but Sebastian instead claims to be responsible for the Black Death, much to Randall's annoyance, the torturer proceeds to brutally harm Sebastian. Ciel is kept in a nice room where Abberline attends to him, Fred confesses that he doesn't think Ciel has anything to do with the drugs or the Queen's letter, but Ciel tells Abberline to not get involved. Meanwhile, Lau is making a deal to give up his turf in London to Azzurro Vanel, before leaving in a carriage, passing Abberline. Back in the torture chamber, Angela Blanc appears, dressed in a dominatrix style outfit and carrying a whip. Angela comments on Sebastian's loyalty to Ciel, also saying he must be in severe pain due to his wounds and his hunger, as he has not eaten a soul in a while. Angela offers the numerous souls that will be available when doomsday comes, but Sebastian refuses. Late at night, Ciel takes off, but is stopped by Abberline, Ciel states that he still controls the underworld, but Abberline calls his bluff, stating that the "Pieces" he has been trying to contact over the past few days have been ignoring him, as the underworld works on fear and profit, and Ciel currently has neither. Ciel states that as long as the king piece is still standing, Ciel won't give up. Abberline sees how alone Ciel truly is and offers to help him, which Ciel accepts. Abberline helps Ciel escape and the two try to find out what is really going on, when a shop owner approaches them in the street, saying she's found the boy who found John Stanley's corpse. They speak with the boy, who mentions seeing the Cutty Sark the night of the murder, the boy's description of the witch causes Ciel to realise that the boy really saw Ran-Mao, the boy also mentions a 'man in white', who said he was a good boy for sharing the information before giving him some candy, which are the false Funtom Corporation sweets. Abberline and Ciel find the man responsible for the false sweets, Azzurro Vanel. Vanel confesses, but says that John Stanley's death was Lau's fault. When the carriage is stopped by the mafia, Ciel uses his demon contract to summon Sebastian, who had been waiting for his command, and kills the man torturing him. As the mafia is about to shoot at Abberline and Ciel, Sebastian arrives to kill the mafia as well as Vanel. Ciel orders Sebastian to hunt down Lau, and tells Abberline to stay away, at the risk of his own life. Standing atop a castle, Ciel orders cannons to fire at Lau's ship, which Lau expected, Ciel and Sebastian are able to get on the ship, and are immediately encountered by Ran-Mao. Abberline gives chase on a horse, apparently ignoring Ciel's orders. On the boat, Ciel approaches Lau, and points out the document Ciel had been hunting for, which proves that the Queen is trying to start a World War. Lau states he betrayed Ciel because he was bored with being a pawn, and the 2 engage in a swordfight. Up top, Ran-Mao is defeated and Lau states that he knew Sebastian was not a human. Lau and Ciel continue their sword fight, eventually ending with Ciel on the ground, Lau attempts to kill Ciel while Ran-Mao prevents Sebastian from saving him, instead, Abberline appears to save Ciel and is killed by Lau. Sebastian stops a second attack with only one hand before Lau and Ran-Mao jump ship, presumebly to their demise. As Abberline dies, an angry Ciel slaps Sebastian, calling him pathetic for not taking action while he was in danger, however, Sebastian states that he knew Abberline would appear, so he knew Ciel was safe, prompting Ciel to slap him again. Ciel looks down at Abberline's corpse and closes Abberline's eyes. A letter is sent to Abberline's widow, Maria, who cries at the loss of her loved one. Cast *Dylan O'Brien as Ciel Phantomhive *Tom Hiddleston as Sebastian Michaelis *Aaron Yoo as Lau *Brenda Song as Ran-Mao *Rhys Ifans as Inspector Fred Abberline *Matt LeBlanc as Ash Landers *Alicia Silverstone as Angela Blanc (Flashbacks) *Ben McKenzie as Baldroy *Morena Baccarin as Mey-Rin *James Franco as Finnian *Patrick Stewart as Tanaka *Kris Lemche as Pluto *David Tennant as Drossel Keinz (Flashbacks) *Odette Annabelle as Rachel Phantomhive *David Schwimmer as Vincent Phantomhive *Robert Downey Jr as Arthur Randall Category:Black Butler Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on Anime Category:Do not Edit Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R Category:Sequels